Courtney Crumrin
Courtney Crumrin is a young girl and sorceress who is an outcast at school and ignored by her parents. Despite being a child, Courtney is a prodigy when it comes to the Mystic Arts, greatly impressing many other sorcerers. After she moves in to her uncle's house with her parents, who seem to care more about social status than they do about their daughter, she tries to navigate through middle school life by day, as her nights are filled with magic lessons and difficult wisdom from her uncle, Aloysius Crumrin. She is one of the very few members of the Mystery Kids to use magic. She eventually decided to attend Hogwarts in order to further expand her powers, though her uncle was not exactly thrilled at the prospect given his own personal history with the school, but relented as he was assured that Courtney would be in safe hands. Appearance Courtney is a young girl with blonde hair that is fashioned into a pixie cut. She wears a light purple shirt with black stripes underneath a black dress. She wears stockings with the same pattern and color as her shirt and finally black converse shoes. Personality After moving to a new location, Courtney became bitter and found herself isolated from almost everyone. She is especially bitter towards her parents who show no attention whatsoever to their daughter. She can be blunt towards people who are quite the bother but despite her grumpy demeanor she can throw quirky one-liners and sarcastic comments. Courtney is also shown to be distrusting towards certain individuals due to attending a school that is filled with delinquents, however, she can develop a good bond with people under certain circumstances. Courtney is also known to rarely smile due to her upbringing. Courtney is very curious as well as being determined, a useful trait to being a sorcerer or otherwise, showing that she constantly trained in the Mystic Arts day and night in order to improve even if many of those spells backfire on her or others. Courtney is also quite intelligent as she compensates her lack of experience by further using the powerful magical relics at her disposal and her quick-thinking allows her to come up with unorthodox solutions to problems. Through her training with Aloysius, Courtney gained a newfound appreciation for the natural order of things due to her studies of the Mystic Arts and became more humble. However, this was not to say she was a completely changed person; she retained a cocky attitude when dealing with people and things, as seen in how she behaved when she went to borrow books from Ms. Calpurnia. This, coupled with her inquisitiveness and willingness to break rules, made her an odd one and constantly an eyesore to many of her colleagues though an interesting person to other sorcerers. Powers and Abilities Despite being a child, Courtney has been recognized as a prodigy in the Mystic Arts. She possesses an extremely high level of mastery over magic which she used to defend her native reality. Indeed, despite her inexperience, an impressed Aloysius claimed that Courtney's prodigious skills meant that she was "born for the mystic arts", and several witches and wizards noted that Courtney has tremendous potential as a sorceress. *'Eldritch Magic Manipulation:' Courtney is able to shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic, forming tangible constructs of energy such as weapons or shields, as well as cast spells by writing specific formations with the fiery energy. *'Mystic Bolts:' Courtney can fire Mystical bolts of energy from her hands or fingers and can also manipulate the bolts in a way such as having them ricochet off numerous debris to strike Lord English continuously. **'Protection Spell:' Courtney can cast protective spells which allows her to shield both herself and her allies. **'Binding Spell:' Courtney is able to conjure red metallic bands that are strong enough to restrain even the likes of Lord English himself for during the battle at the edge of the universe, she restrained his arms behind him, giving her friends enough time to lay down their own attacks. **'Duplication Spell:' Courtney has shown to be able to duplicate both herself and her allies as well. She uses this mainly for multitasking as she created duplicate of herself to attend school while her real self is off performing duties concerning the magical world. She can also use this spell to duplicate her allies, seen in when she cloned Star Butterfly to overwhelm Lord English with a variety of magical attacks. **'Conjuration:' She can conjure or summon objects at will, evident in her summoning specific potions or items to aid her in a situation. *'Transmutation:' The ability to change one thing into another. She was seen using this to turn a cup of tea into a large mug of 'Mabel Juice' that was also able to magically refill itself, much to Mabel's delight. *'Teleportation:' Courtney is able to open portals that lead to different locations, gaining the ability to both move across the material world and to other parts of the Multiverse. She can also teleport others at great speeds, with her notably causing a portal to move and engulf Sans and Papyrus, sending them to Gaster's location, as well as rapidly open portals for Gaz and Mandy during their fight with Lord English. In addition, she can make portals small enough to reach through and grab things, such as several books from her uncle's library or to exchange one object for other. *'Dimensional Warping:' Courtney is able to warp or distort the dimensional space around her. A notable example of this is while Sans and Papyrus sought her help in finding Gaster, she was seen walking through a number of rooms that appear to be connected when in reality are a good distance away and in different parts of the mansion. *'Astral Projection:' Courtney can release her astral form from her body, gaining access to the Astral Realm. In this form she does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws, is invisible (though can be seen by any if she wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed although Jack Noir was able to physically interact with her. *'Black Magic:' Although Courtney uses 'white magic', she will on rare occasions resort to using dark magic when the situation becomes dire or when she is desperate. The reason that the usage of dark magic is rare is because of the negative effects it has on Courtney, slowly corrupting her the longer she uses it. *'Expert Occultist and Magical Knowledge:' One thing that is at times overlooked by others is Courtney's intelligence. During her training as a witch, Courtney was able to learn and use many powerful spells in a short span of time, something which greatly impressed her teachers. Overtime, she gained great knowledge on magic and became proficient in the occult. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Courtney Crumrin